museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
EVA Berlin 2016
The EVA Berlin 2016 conference on Electronic Media and Art, Culture, History will be held in , , 9-11 November 2016. Twitter: * #EVAberlin2016 * #EVAberlin Short link (this article in the MuseumsWiki): * http://bit.ly/EVAberlin2016 Workshop I: Kuratiertes Internet - Semantic Web und Museum Curated Web - Semantic Web and Museum Mittwoch, 9. November 2016, 9:30–13:00 Uhr Moderation: Prof. Dr. Dorothee Haffner (HTW Berlin) Wissensverwaltung und Wissensgestaltung im WWW ist das Thema des Workshops zum Curated Web. Aktuelle technologische Ansätze aus den Bereichen der KI, des automatisierten semantischen Indexierens sowie der effizienten Nutzung von Normdaten und semantischen Klassifikationsmodellen werden vorgestellt und zueinander in Beziehung gesetzt. Digitale Kuratierungstechnologien Dr. Georg Rehm (Deutsches Forschungszentrum für Künstliche Intelligenz GmbH, Projektbüro Berlin) Digitale Kuratierungstechnologien: Semiautomatische Verfahren für die effiziente Verarbeitung, Erstellung und Verteilung qualitativ hochwertiger Medieninhalte Unter der Spitze des Eisberges: Handlungsempfehlungen zur Anreicherung von (Meta)daten mit Linked Open Data Prof. Dr. Felix Sasaki (Deutsches Forschungszentrum für Künstliche Intelligenz GmbH, Projektbüro Berlin) FREME project Metadaten für Objekte des kulturellen Erbes – Qualitätsanforderungen. Voraussetzungen für die Nachnutzbarkeit und die Vernetzung in Kulturportalen Karolin Schmahl (Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek, Fachstelle Mediathek-Fotografie und Ton) Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek Bilder der Kunstgeschichte in der Getty ULAN und in Wikipedia. Doron Goldfarb, Dieter Merkl (Institut für Softwaretechnik und Interaktive Systeme, Technische Universität Wien, Österreich) * * Von Lokalen Normdaten zur Datendrehscheibe - neue Normdatendatendienste der VZG. Tobias Helms (VZG Verbundzentrale des GBV) Iconclass als Baustein des Semantic Web? Eine Positionsbestimmung. Angela Kailus M.A. (Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte Bildarchiv Foto Marburg) * * Semantische Segmentierung mit Hilfe neuronaler Netzwerke zur effizienten Verarbeitung digitalisierter Dokumente. Prof. Klaus Jung (Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin) Semantic Indexing of Figure Captions Dr. Joachim Brand (Kunstbibliothek – Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) Projekt der Visuelle Erschließung, Computer Vision als Arbeits- und Vermittlungstool Dr. Peter Bell (Universität Heidelberg, IWR, Computer Vision Group) PeterBell (academia.edu) Workshop II: Digitale Bilder und Museum Digital Image and Museum Mittwoch, 9. November 2016 Moderation: Dr. Anko Börner & Prof. Dr. Ralf Reulke (DLR- IOS Berlin) Evidenz, Authentizität und Verfügbarkeit begründen den dokumentarischen Wert digitaler Reproduktionen. Im Diskurs der Wissenschaften und in der musealen Vermittlung vertreten sie die oft fragilen und schwer zu handhabenden Originale. Zweifel an der dokumentarischen Belastbarkeit der digitalen Reproduktionen stellen sich jedoch im Hinblick auf das Online Universum der Bilder ein. Je prominenter das Werk ist, umso variantenreicher, unverbindlicher und irreführender erweist sich der Strom digitaler Kopien und Derivate, der sich aus dem Füllhorn virtueller Bildarchive in das Netz ergießt. Die Beurteilung der authentischen Qualität von Farben, Ausschnitten und Perspektiven bleibt dem Zufall überlassen, im Regelfall erfordert sie den Abgleich mit dem physischen Original. Der Workshop möchte vor diesem Hintergrund neue Lösungsansätze für die Erzeugung und Verbreitung digitaler Reproduktionen vorstellen. Er thematisiert die technischen Möglichkeiten eines objektivierten Referenz-Scannings und die Notwendigkeit belastbarer „digitaler Unikate“. Es geht um die nachhaltige Speicherung der digitalen Inhalte sowie um neue Mechanismen zur Kontrolle von Austausch und Verkehr der Währung ‚Bild‘ im Internet. Digitales Kuratieren – und dann? Dr. Bernd Kulawik (Bibliothek W. Oechslin | Einsiedeln) Der digitale Referenzscan - Bildkonserve ohne Verfallsdatum? RECOM Art | Berlin Digitale Ausstellung und dann …? Sicherungsstrategien für digitalen Content und digitale Objekte. Michael Steppes (startext GmbH) Title vs. Copies: Provenance in a Digital Age Dr. Masha McConaghy (BigchainDB GmbH | Berlin) Flipcode. Ein innovativer Farbbarcode zur intuitiven und realistischen Visualisierung digitaler Daten. Mario Koddenbrock & Daniel Herfert (GFaI e. V., Berlin) Workshop III: Kuratierter Raum - 3D und Museum Curated Digital Space Moderation und Organisation: Dr. Dirk Rieke-Zapp (AICON 3D Systems GmbH) Der Workshop führt in die Anforderungen und Schwierigkeiten ein, die sich mit der Praxis des 3D Scannings im Bereich des Kulturellen Erbes verbinden. Hochgradig variierende optische Materialeigenschaften, heterogene Oberflächenstrukturen, Ansprüche an Auflösung und Detaillierung sowie die Abwägung der Kosten sind darin große Herausforderungen für die Scanmethoden. Der Workshop wird an praktischen Beispielen der Museumsarbeit die Adaption unterschiedlicher Methoden für verschiedene Materialgruppen und Objekte darstellen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht – quantitative Analyse von Scandaten zur Bestimmung attischer Kopfgefäße. Dr. Dirk Rieke-Zapp (AICON 3D SYSTEMS) & Dr. Elisabeth Trinkl (Universität Graz) aicon3d.de Hochgenaue 3D-Digitalisierung von Objekten des Kulturellen Erbes. Fanet Göttlich (ZEDIKUM | Zentrum für digitale Kulturgüter in Museen an den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz) Zentrum für Digitale Kulturgüter in Museen (ZEDIKUM) Diskussion über Grenzen des Verfahrens IPS – ein System für eine mobile Datenerfassung in Innenräumen Eugen Funk, Ines Ernst, Jürgen Wohlfeil, Dr. A. Börner (DLR-Institut für Optische Sensorsysteme) * IPS - Integrated Positioning System * Ein vollautomatisiertes Aufnahmesystem für Fotografie und 3D Scans: "Nutzen und Grenzen" Jörg Hauenstein (CRUSE Spezialmaschinen GmbH) crusescanner.de Deckenmalerei und Architekturdokumentation Bernhard Strackenbrock (illustrated architecture) & Prof. Dr. Jürgen Döllner (Computergrafische Systeme, Hasso-Plattner-Institut für Softwaresystemtechnik GmbH) * www.illustrated-architecture.de * Computergrafische Systeme (HPI) Konferenz I / Conference I: Talking Bits Digital Narration Eröffnung Prof. Dr. Moritz Wullen (Humboldt Forum im Berliner Schloss, Gründungsintendanz, Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz) Session I: Virtual Reality Moderation: Dr. Andreas Bienert (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz) Das virtuelle Bayern. 3D-Modellierung und Präsentation von Baudenkmalen, Landschaften und Museumsobjekten mit Technologien der Robotik und der 3D-Computergrafik Prof. Dr. Gerhard Hirzinger (1), Jürgen Dudowits (2), Prof. Dr. Florian Siegert (3), Bernhard Strackenbrock (4) (DLR-Institut für Robotik und Mechatronik (1), Time in the Box GmbH (2), LMU München, Realtiymaps GmbH (3), illustrated architecture (4)) * Time in the Box Untersuchung des Altpiano Prannu Mannu bei Collinas, Provinz Medio Campidano auf Sardinien Prof. Dr. Martin Boss, Frank Bauer, Christian Siegl, Lukas Schmidt, Oriana Theisen (Institut für Klassische Archäologie, Friedrich-Alexander-Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg) Projekt Sardinien - Hochplateau Prannu Mannu (YouTube) Digitization of People and Objects for Virtual Museum Applications Ingo Feldmann, Oliver Schreer, Thomas Ebner, Peter Eisert , Anna Hilsmann (Fraunhofer HHI), Nico Nonne, Sven Haeberlein (Trotzkind) * trotzkind.com * Anwendungsfälle für Museen (Beispiele) ** Führungen durch virtuelle Guides ** Visualisierungen von Museumsobjekten ** Dokumentation von Wanderausstellungen Augmented Reality with a Web-Browser instead of a separate App - Learnings from concepting AR and VR for the Pop-Up exhibition "the parsonage" (Das Pfarrhaus) for the 500 year Lutheran reformation anniversary Michael Geidel (MiriquidiFilm, Berlin) & Prof. Rolf Kruse (Fachhochschule Erfurt) zum Thema: PFARRERS KINDER - Punks, Politiker und Philosophen (Dokumentarfilm 2016, Produktion von MiriquidiFilm und Paste-Up-Production) Session II: Digital Narration Moderation: Eva Emenlauer-Blömers (ehem. Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung / Landesinitiative Projekt Zukunft, Berlin) Multilineare Narration in musealen Umgebungen („MuNa“) Prof. Norbert Nowotsch (FH Münster, University of Applied Sciences) * Wegführung im musealen Raum Archive zum Sprechen bringen – Semantic Storytelling oder der Redaktionsworkflow der Zukunft. Armin Berger (3pc GmbH Neue Kommunikation, Berlin) * 3pc.de * u.a. EMA - Erich Mendelsohn Archiv Curating the Content in the Digital Space. Oder: Wie man mit Twitter und Facebook einer historischen Person folgen kann Dr. Matthias Henkel (Inhaber, EMBASSY OF CULTURE, Berlin) * embassy-of-culture.com * * hgkberlin.de * #hgkberlin bei Twitter Session III: Shared Content Moderation: Eva Emenlauer-Blömers (ehem. Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung / Landesinitiative Projekt Zukunft, Berlin) Culture Collaboratory: Digitale Forschungsumgebungen – neu gedacht! Dipl. Des. Rebekka Lauer, Francesca Kaes, M.A. (Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin, Exzellenzcluster Bild Wissen Gestaltung) * dannebaum_culture_collaboratory_2016.pdf * col-laboratory.com Stadtlabor Digital – eine partizipative Sammlungsplattform. Franziska Mucha (Historisches Museum Frankfurt) Sie wussten mehr! Vielen Dank! „Offenes“ Crowdsourcing im Bildarchiv der ETH-Bibliothek. Nicole Graf (ETH Zürich) Warum „Access“ nicht genug ist. Die MKG Sammlung Online und das Potenzial von offenen und nachnutzbaren Sammlungen Dr. Antje Schmidt (Museum für Kunst und Gewerbe Hamburg) Kaffeepause | Coffee Break | Networking | Postersession Session IV: Curating Digital Content Moderation: Prof. Dr. Dorothee Haffner (HTW für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin) VR-Anwendung für einen Garten - Bild und Klang Prof. Hartmut Jahn, Robin Huse M.A. (Hochschule Mainz - Institut für Mediengestaltung) Hören statt sehen. Audiodeskriptive Strategien zur Übersetzung von Bildern in gesprochene Sprache Martina Wiemers (Deutsche Hörfilm gemeinnützige GmbH (DHG), Berlin) Novel Designer Plastic Trumpet Bells for Brass Instruments David Gibson (Birmingham City University, Computing, Engineering and the Built Environement) Akustische Szenographie: Nischen, Resonanzen & Hörwege im Ausstellungsraum Prof. Holger Schulze (Universität Kopenhagen) Ausstellung Exhibition Postersession Donnerstag, 10. November 2016 EasyDB Sebastian Klarmann & Dominika Pienkos (Programmfabrik GmbH, Berlin) * Easydb.museum Startext GmbH Innovation in Software – Modulare IT-Lösungen für Erschließung, Dokumentation und Archivierung 3D – Technologie für Berliner Museen Technische Universität Berlin, Fakultät II, Institut für Mathematik, 3D-Labor 3pc * 3pc.de * u.a.: EMA - Erich Mendelsohn Archiv (mit semantischer Anreicherung): ema.smb.museum Berlin um 1800 – Panorama Visualisierung Karsten Schneider, 3D Cruse | Scanning - Technology Cruse GmbH Edition Topoi – Publikationsorgan und innovative Plattform für Forschungsdaten Exzellenzcluster Topoi, The Formation and Transformation of Space and Knowledge in Ancient Civilizations * Excellence Cluster TOPOI IKONO TV – IKONOSPACE – Art on HD 24/7 Markevitch Media GmbH ZEDIKUM Zentrum für digitale Kulturgüter in Museen an den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz Konferenz II / Conference II: Kultur und virtueller Raum Culture and Virtual Experience Freitag, 11. November 2016 Chairing: Dr. James R. Hemsley (EVA Conferences International, London) & Prof. Vito Cappellini (University of Florence) & Eva Emenlauer-Blömers (ehem. Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung, Berlin), Co-Chair: Dr. Nick Lambert (Ravensbourne & Birkbeck College, University of London) Session I: Kultur online Culture online The Nation in the Network: Co-link analysis of Online Networks for Museums Rebecca Kahn (King’s College, Department of Digital Humanities | London & HIIG | Berlin) Documenting Media Art and beyond: Challenges and opportunities of online exhibitions Janina Hoth (Danube University Krems, Department of Image Science) m u s e a l i a - Dokumentation der wichtigsten Werke von Kunstschaffenden aller Länder Ulrich Suter & Michael Wechner (MUSEALIA, Zürich) Kaffeepause | Coffee Break | Networking Session II: Kultur und Virtual Experience Culture and Virtual Experience Uffizi Virtual Experience Prof. Vito Cappellini (Università di Firenze) Archives of Music Benedetto Benedetti (Archimedes Association & UNESCO Club of Lucca) 4D - Neue Wege stadtgeschichtlicher Forschung und Vermittlung Sander Münster, Cindy Kröber, Kristina Friedrichs, Florian Niebling (Technische Universität Dresden, Universität Würzburg) Eine 360° VIP-Führung durch das Alte Museum in Berlin Ulf Beyschlag (Clipessence GmbH) Rom und das Kolosseum. Das Jahr 80.Ein Projekt in immersiven Bildmedien. Maria und Jörg Courtial (FaberCourtial, Atelier fuer digitale Produktionen Darmstadt) Mittagspause | Lunch Session III: Digitale Strategien Digital Strategies Moderation: Eva Emenlauer-Blömers (ehem. Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung, Landesinitiative Projekt Zukunft, Berlin) Weltbild-Interface – Content-Strategien im Humboldt Forum 2019 und Heute Alan Prohm (Digital Department, Humboldt Forum Kultur GmbH | Berlin) Museale Bestände im Web: Eine Untersuchung von acht digitalen Sammlungen Prof. Dr. Marian Dörk, Sarah Kreiseler (FHP Potsdam) & Viktoria Brüggemann (Viadrina Universität, Frankfurt/Oder) Ein archäologisches Fachinformationssystem für das AMH Dr. Michael Merkel (Archäologisches Museum Hamburg) Kaffeepause | Coffee Break | Networking Vrije Vogels (Free Birds), the iBeacon based game we created for the Airborne Museum “Hartenstein” in Oosterbeek, the Netherlands Alper Çugun M.Sc. Bericht über ein partizipatorisches Netzprojekt mit Mobile App: Send Protest - a participatory art project Studio/Atelier Costantino Ciervo VIRTUAL HISTORY: DIE ABTEI VON CORCOMROE Max Sacker und Ioulia Isserlis (AnotherWorld GmbH, Berlin) See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin External links * EVA 2016 Berlin - Programme * Konferenzband * [http://books.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/arthistoricum/series/info/eva frühere Konferenzbände bei arthistoricum.net] (Open Access) Category:EVA Berlin Category:2016